


What you are seeing isn't true

by Tigi



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi
Summary: It's a fantasy story full with vampires and werewolves and maybe some others.





	What you are seeing isn't true

Sometimes thinghs go wrong.  
Sometimes people miscalculated, or a plan is simply ruined by well....other people.  
Sometimes you don't even know these people before they ruin your plan.  
Sometimes you know the people, but just don't expect them to be there.  
Sometimes you should have expected the unexpected.

Keres hadn't.  
His plan had failed.  
As had his back up plan.

Maybe it was because he was so used, to getting told, what to do.  
He had been always the hired help....never the one planning stuff.

Whatever it was, his plan to revenge himself had failed.  
Completly.  
If truth be told, he hadn't even really started to carry out his plan.  
It had all fallen apart from the beginning.

All in all, he had come back expecting to take revenge.  
Instead he had just drove their, realised that his plan was a suicide mission and driven back to the city, his plane had landed in.  
After he had realised that there was no plane back to Texas or the USA at all, he had to stay.

Soaked wet, from the rain that seemed to fall all the time, he was standing uncertain before bell.

He didn't had to ring per se, but there were no hotels currently he knew of that would accept a new guest.  
(And he had tried).

Still he could just......try anything else.  
Not that he had any idea what anything else would be.  
If truth be told, he just didn't wanted to ring.  
But what choice did he had? The next flight would be in a few days and he simply knew no one else in town.

With a sigh the killer raised his hand and rang.

..........

The bell was rung and now...there was no answer.

For a second Ketes was astonished.  
After all his thinking and weighing his decisions up and now this?  
No answer.  
That was unexpected.

Then suddenly the speaker went on.

,,What?"

It was the same voice he remebered. Cold and bored.

,,It's me."

,,What do you want?"

Ketes felt slightly insulted, by the underlying annoyed sound of the voice.

,,A ceiling over my head."

,,Isn't there anyone else?"

,,No."

,,Fine. I'll let you in."

And with a buzz the door opened.  
Keres stepped in.

..............

A few floors higher, Keres hesitantly raised his hand to knock.  
But before he could actually knock the door opened and a not in the farthest way happy looking Aylin stood before him.

,,I really was hoping this was just a bad dream."

,,Do vampires even dream?"

,,I never did."admit Aylin ,,But then in this case Hope dies last."

,,Can I come in?"

,,If I say no, will you go then?"

,,Unlikely. There is no flight in the next few days. There are no hotels.....  
And none else I know."

,,Get in, before I punch you."

..........

The arpartemt was suprisinlgy, how Keres had pictured it (Or at least how he thought he would have pictured it).  
Ketes wasn't quite sure, how Aylin had managed to make the arpartemt look dark , grumpy and cold, with an underlying passive aggressive tone.  
But she had managed it all the same.

The furniture was dark and looked expensive, with a don't-ever-spill-wine-or-anything-else-on-me-look.  
Keres certainly didn't liked that look, after all what was the use of furniture, if you couldn't really use it, but had to tiptoe around it?  
But then it wasn't his arpartemt.  
And then there were the walls.  
Aylin had actually painted them black.  
That did look a littel cliche.

,,You will sleep in this room."

A littel startled Keres turned back towards Aylin.

,,What?"

,,You will sleep here."

This time Keres made his way over and looked at the room, Aylin was showing him.  
It was a nice guest room, with black walls and a black nightstand and a bed.  
All in black.

,,I never would have thought, you would have a guest room.  
I always thought you were more of a one bedroom guy........  
But then, do vampires even need to sleep?"

,,The guestroom was already there when I moved in."

,,Still, you could have done something else with it.  
Maybe a....."

,,Do you want the room or not?"

,,Oh I like it, I was just thinking it was a bit unexpected that you of all people had a guest room...."

Without any comment Aylin turned around and left.

,,Can I take a shower?"yelled Keres after her.

,,Sure."

....................

Cursing Keres carried the bags full of groceries upstairs.  
Why was there no elevator?  
And why the hell moved Aylin in the fourth floor?  
Maybe because she's a vampire and doesn't need any groceries....or do Vampires need groceries?  
Keres decided to ask her later while he cursed some more and continued to move upstairs.

Ten exhausting minutes later, he was using the key Aylin had given him with a whole speech about how he shouldn't lose it or she would kick him out and charge him for changing the locks.  
As soon as he was in he dragged the bags full of food and other stuff he thought he would need to the fridge.

,,Are you planning on staying here for long?"

,,Has no one ever told you that it freaks people out if you just appear and start speaking?"asked Keres back, a littel in the edge, because it had frightened him how she had started to speak without any warning.

,,They never really say anything."replied Aylin and somehow it sounded threatening.  
With a frown he eyed her, she didn't looked threatening.  
If anything she looked anything but threatening.  
Some people would call her cute or maybe pretty, but no one would assume that she was threatening.  
Or least not at first sight.  
And she was cute, observed Keres.  
With her short blond hair and soft green eyes and the delicate built she had, she was definitely cute.  
Even the black clothes she was wearing only seemed to undermine her cuteness.

,,Quit starring at me."told Aylin him annoyed and looked at him.

,,Sorry."replied Keres and took the groceries backs to the fridge.

,,Just don't do it."came the instant reply.

Keres opened the fridge (wich was totally empty) and started filling it with all the food he had bought.  
And while he was filling the refrigerator, he could feel ber watching him, in the way a predator watches her prey.  
,,Are you going to cook?"asked Aylin while she observed him.

,,Probably why?  
Would you like to eat with me?"asked Keres politely, at the rare occasions he had meet vampires he had learned to be always cautious around them....

,,No, but maybe my dinner will eat with you."answered Aylin camly.  
She had the voice of an angel, soft and warm, which made the meaning of her answer only more confusing.

,,Your dinner will eat dinner with me?"asked Keres perplexed.

,,Yes."

,,What is your dinner?"asked Keres cinfused.

,,Who."corrected the Vampire him.

,,So, who is your dinner?"asked Keres.

,,Our neighbour."

,,What neighbour?"asked Keres who was beginning to get really curious.

,,Just wait for them and they will answer your questions."told Aylin him and then walked away.

Or at least Keres amused she was gone because none of his next questions were answered.

............

,,I have a job for you."  
No greeting, no politeness.....  
Like always.  
Sometimes Lilith wondered what exactly drove people to be always so damn impolite....

,,Great."she replied dryly not expecting the man to listen (they rarely did).  
Most clients like that (the ones that were in a hurry and thought there was something that needed to be done NOW)

For a second the man seemed to collect himself and starred absently minded out of the window.  
He was rather good looking with niece brown eyes and dark long hair that fell over his shoulders.  
Maybe she would have liked him if they had met under diffrent circumstances.

,,I need certain information.....information that is rather difficult to get.  
Maybe impossible."he told her looking seriously at her and for a moment he just starred at her.  
She could see the doubt in his eyes.  
Right now he was probably trying to figure out whether he should trust her or not.  
They way he looked at her she figured it would be a no.

,,I need you to keep this quit, nobody can know of this."  
(That was somethingh that Lilith always found irritating. Of course it had to be kept quiet or he wouldn'tbe here)  
,,The information I need isn't of your concern, I can oy tell you that I need to find somebody."ended the man and looked at her as if he had just sent her on a great quest, she almost told him that this was what her usual workday looked like.  
Finding missing persons was one of her specialties.

,,Of course who is the missing person?"Lilith asked and the man immediately sighed as if the question was troubling him.

,,I don't know."admitted the man.

,,How am I supposed to find them?"asked Lilith him then.

,,There are some thinghs that I can tell you......"

.............

From time to time Aylin glanced up from her book over to Keres and watched him cook.  
To her suprise he looked like he enjoyed it, whenever had thought that he was one of the person that liked to cook, but then she never had to cook.  
But what truly bothered her was why he was here and what had caused him to....change.  
She couldn't exactly put her finger on it but there was somethingh different with him since the last time she met him.

In the end she decided that whatever was going in with Keres could wait, right now the book demanded her attention.

,,When is your neighbour coming over?"interrupted Keres onky a few minutes later her reading.

,,As soon as dinner is ready."replied Aylin, she knew these answers drove Keres insane.  
That was why she liked to give them do much.

,,Okay."replied Keres ,,How long has your neighbour been your dinner?"

With a sigh she looked over at him, his attempt to make small talk to her didn't made her happy.  
All in all his whole talking didn't made her happy, in fact she couldn't stand his usual chattiness.  
Why couldn't he just be quiet or if he such a desire for conversations find them somewhere else?

,,You will be able to ask them later."assured Aylin them.

..............

Slowly Lilith looked at the book shelves presented before her.  
They room she was in was big enough for dozen of shelves and evry shelve contained a few hundred books.  
That must be thousands of books.  
Great, she thought, this looks awfully like an search job.  
She hated the part of her job that was simply spent to find something.  
Sometimes she had the feeling that the people purposefully hid the information she wanted.  
She hated them for that.  
Why couldn't they just for once just let the search be easy and let her skip the hours spent searching for somethingh?  
God, why ?

The sound of the library door opening immediatly drew her attention back to the real world.  
She almost cursed, but she contained herself, because she didn't wanted anyone to find put that she was here.  
Her client had made it clear that he didn't wanted anyone to know about the necessary research.

That was why Litith had to put on a dress and had to attend a completly boring party in order to get into the library.  
She didn't liked dresses, not even a littel bit, in her opion they were just always so impractical.  
At least her dress was short enough to not hinder her movements.  
A plus, she thought.  
On the downside she had shivered all the way up to the mansion in wich the party was held.

The person who had entered the library seemed to be searching for a book too.  
With a soundless sigh Litlith heard the person starting to go trough the shelves systematically.  
Slowly she exhaled and let her senses go from the usual dullness to the heightened mode.  
Now she really could hear him and yes, it was a him she now unmistakably could identify that.  
His way of walking and pausing was unmistakably.  
Damn it, she thought, she didn't exactly disliked him, but he would be a major pain to get rid of.....

Unless of course...., she considered her options and then she stepped out of the shelves and smiled at him.  
She doubted that he would think anything suspicious of her.  
She just wasn't the type for criminal thinghs or at least she didn't look like she was.  
Luckily for her people never questioned their first impression much.....

,,Oh hello, what are you doing here?"she asked and she didn't even had to fake her curiosity.

,,I used to live here."came the automatic response with a frown ,,What are you doing here, Lilith?"

Well, she hadn't known that he lived here but that just made it easier.....

,,I was searching for a book."replied Lilith.

,,Of course..."sighed the man ,,Do you always go to parties to steal books or is this just a coincidence?"

,,I didn't said that I would steal the book."pointed Lilith offended out.

,,But you are going to, aren't you?"asked the man.

,,Of course I am!  
Why else would I ever go trough the trouble of wearing a dress?"replied Lilith ,,But that doesn't mean you always to have assume I have somethingh criminal in mind."

,,What you are about to do is criminal."

,,So you are going to help me?"asked Lilith with a smile.

,,Only if you tell me what book we are going to steal."replied the man.

,,Of course."replied Lilith with a nodd 

.........

Aylin had been right, as soon as Leres had finished the dinner there was a polite knock on the door and he walked over and curiously opened the door.  
Before him stood a tall man with dark hair, dark eyes and a smile on his face.  
He probably would have looked incredible good, if it hadn't been for his crooked nose.

,,I am Cameron."he introduced himself and extended his hand with a smile.

,,Keres."he replied with a smile and shook the offered hand, the man had a solid handshake.

Politely Keres stepped aside to let the man in, who had brought some wine with him.  
,,I know that Aylin doesn't drink, but I thougt that you may appreciate a glass or two?"

,,Sure."replied Keres with a smile himself, he was already beginning to like this man.

,,What you cooked smells delicious."complimented the man the food and looked at the already set table approvingly.

,,Thank you, would you like to start eating right away?"questioned Keres and Cameron nodded.

They both didn't asked Aylin to join them, after all she didn't have to eat not did she seemed interested in making small talk.

.............

An three hours after the party had started Litith emerged victorious with the book and a smile on her face.  
Now she would only have to walk back to her home and she could start her research.

There was only one problem.

,,So what happens now?"

,,You go home and forget that you ever met me."replied Lilith.

,,But I helped you, I am involved now and I am sure you could use my help."je pointed out and looked at her with pleading eyes.

,,No, Alastor, I am sorry but it would be against the rules."replied Lilith polite.  
And of course, she thought, I have to consider that you can't keep a secret.  
She liked him she really dud, he was niece, kind and the only problems with him were that he was sometimes too trusting or that he was overdoing it.  
Or in this case that he couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
Apart from that he was a niece and reliable guy.

,,Since when do you follow rules?"questioned Alastor her immediatly and looked at her suspiciously.

,,I don't."she admitted, she had always seen most rules and laws (even trough not all) more as an hurdle then anything else.  
,,But in this case my client requested me to keep everything confidential."

,,That's one of the rule you have breaker repeatedly in the past time."he pointed out.

,,Probably."she agreed ,,But this time I think the client is actually serious.....they are acting like they are in some sort of danger."

,,So it's less of one of your usual cases and more....serious?"asked Alastor curiosly.

Great, now he was definitely interested in the case and would try to annoy her into giving her information.  
Damn that man.

,,My other cases are serious too."replied Lilith sharply and glared at him.

,,One time you were hired to find a cat!"exclaimed Alastor with a half laugh.

,,And I found it."snapped Lotith a littel annoyed back and added ,,Or do you have anything against cats?"

,,Of course not."assured Alastor her immediatly and raised his hands in defense ,,I am just curious."

,,And I get that, I truly do.  
But I can't tell you, I really can't."replied Lilith.

,,Come on Lil....only a littel details...."begged Alastor and looked at her with his best pleading look.

,,Godbye Alastor."Lilith replied before she opened the door on the house in wich her apartment was.  
She left him standing out in the street with no regret.

............

They new guy was niece, maybe a littel too talkative, but apart from that niece.  
Cameron was already beginning to wonder why he was staying with Aylin.  
His best guess was that they had some kind of history and that he was only going to stay for a short time before he left.  
But with Aylin you could never know, he liked that about her.  
He liked a lot of thinghs about her....

,,Amd then he said that's not what he meant and Jeyne just kept starring at him...."continued Keres to talk and Cameron absenlty nodded sometimes and listened sometimes too....  
But even when he paid no attention Keres seemed contend to babble on and on.

At one of the rare occasions Keres stopped talking (probably to give his oversused vocal chords some needed rest) Cameron took over.

,,So, why are you here?"he asked and looked at the guy.

To his amazement Keres said nothingh for a rather long time, it at least a long time without speaking for Keres.

,,It's complicated."he replied in the end and looked uncomfortable as if he expected Cameron to push for more information.  
Keres didn't looked as if he thought he could say anymore or at least he didn't looked as if he wanted to give anymore information.  
That itself was a lot of information in itself.

But Cameron decided to let that slip, he probably could address the issue later, when they knew each other better.

In the end they talked and talked about this and that.  
Nothingh really interesting and nothing you would need to trust the other person, but it went well.  
All the while they slowly emptied the wine bottle until it was only half full.

After some time they settled into a comfortable silence, maybe made comfortable by the fact that they didn't had to say anything anymore and that they both were a littel drunk.

At some point Keres watched Cameron get up and he wondered what he was up, until he watched Cameron make his way into a typical half drunk way over to Aylin, who was sitting on a couch.

As soon as Cameron had collapsed next to Aylin on the couch she turned around.  
Before Ketrs could comprehend the situation Aylin had bared her fangs and bitten Cameron in the crook of his neck.  
Blood was instantly flowing out of the wound and some of it even leaked out of the wound without beeing consumed by Aylin.  
At this point she didn't looked cute anymore.  
No, she looked like a monster.

Keres couldn't help it, he instantly screamed in terror.


End file.
